


How Marinette got into Acting

by StarryNights76



Series: Performing Arts AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: Seamstressing held bad memories for Marinette. The time she spent on creating her fashion masterpieces, was also the time she spent pining over him and idolizing his villain-of-a-father.This is a one-shot based off of one of my other fics, Over Miracting.





	How Marinette got into Acting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssistantMurderer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AssistantMurderer).
  * Inspired by [Over Miracting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873552) by [StarryNights76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76). 



**_Sitting in a chair waiting to be called up for her audition to get into an acting company, Marinette thinks about how she fell in love with this profession anyway._ **

_Flashback: 5 years ago to now_

Marinette was becoming better and better at lying. Not that it was a good thing, but she was.

And it didn't seem like it was only lying she was getting better at because she felt more confident as Ladybug speaking to news reporters too.

_Granted, she did lie to them sometimes as well._

No, it seemed she was better at  _role-playing._ Lead roles in class films were handed to her sans audition ever since she had to stand in for Rose in the film following Horrificator and every game of truth or dare led to Marinette being dared to mimic one of her classmates or teachers because she was just that good.

She always assumed that her sudden talent came from years of coming up with alibis for her friends and family about where she'd been as Ladybug. 

Of course, it could also have come from the hours upon hours she spent practicing talking to  _Adrien_  in the mirror.

But, Marinette wasn't about to let  _him_ take responsibility for her career.

**_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" a receptionist calls "You are now to proceed to the auditorium for your audition"._ **

It could always have come from the countless patrols she bullied Chat into watching (and acting out) American Musicals with her. Rena and Queenie would always say she was harassing him. She wouldn't agree though.

Because to be honest, he seemed like he was enjoying himself and wasn't half-bad at acting. Plus it wasn't like she was the only one picking the movies, he did have a couple favourites - Grease, Mama Mia -  that he'd made her watch a couple (thousand?) times. 

Marinette figured this was how they'd become so close. After her ... fall out with Adrien, it was easy for her to see that the one who cared -and helped clean up the mess that was Ladybug- was her beloved Kitty-Cat. 

**_Marinette acts out the part of  Lady Macbeth as she convinces her husband to kill the King. Eyes gleaming, hands shaking, Blood that wouldn't wash off, she catches the lady's air perfectly._ **

Seamstressing held bad memories for the girl. The time she spent on sewing and creating her fashion masterpieces, was also the time she spent pining over  _him_ and idolizing his villain-of-a-father. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't design anything as good as she did when she was 14 anymore. 

Whenever she touched one of her old designs, her sketchpad, or even a needle, she'd be haunted by the ghosts of first love and would crash.   

Her sketchpad, matching with the diary she wrote about  _him_ in, was ruined for her. Her sewing machine that sewed the scarf she made for  _him,_ was ruined. Any article of clothing that she'd made while staring lovingly at the photos of  _him_ that covered her room, were ruined for her.

**_While Marinette pours her soul into the monologue she acts for the judges, she silently speaks of the troubles of being in love._ **

Marinette hated herself for what she did to Chat. For what  **he**   _made her do_ to Chat.

All those nights when she'd cry into Chat's shoulder sobbing about the rejection from the boy she loved when she  _knew_  that Chat loved her.

Because of how guilty she felt, she never did tell Chat who broke her heart, and he never did ask more than once. 

Regardless of his supposed apathy towards who broke her heart, she knew that Chat would go after whoever made his lady fall apart.

So she tried to stay strong. She told Chat that she was okay and instead of spending her days crying, she dedicated all her time to acting, she ate, slept and breathed acting. 

And so she got over Adrien, no more did she cry herself to sleep at night thinking about him. Instead, she fell asleep thinking about a different blonde with green eyes. 

**_"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, " a judge says. "That was a beautiful performance, expect a letter in two weeks time telling you your results" Marinette bows and leaves the stage._ **

And so Ladybug gave Chat the key to her heart. 

They fell deeper and deeper in love with every twist and turn life threw at them. 

And as the love for each other got stronger, so did their love for the performing arts.

Marinette never knew that her partner wanted to be a professional actor, and never told Chat that she wanted to be one as well.

So when the time came for her audition, she couldn't tell him, not without admitting she was keeping secrets. So she didn't tell him. And she didn't think...

**_Marinette has a letter on her table, it's been there for two days. She opens it. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" she reads "We are pleased to inform you that..."_ **

She would get in.

 


End file.
